Rayne
by rayne-on-me
Summary: i started my own anime story ..read to find out wud its bout
1. Rayne

Rayne  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hi im Rayne. Im what most people call a freak.  
Im different from other people. But I wasnt born this way.  
It happened not long ago that I gain powers. To make things  
a little more clear for yu it all started like this...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Now who can answer my question?" the teacher turned around to find most  
of her students half asleep but then there was Rayne tapping her pen & wide  
awake looking at the clock.  
  
"Rayne" the teacher said  
  
Rayne turned to face her teacher "answer my question Rayne " the teacher  
said calmly. Rayne got up and said " I'd rather not " then gathered her things  
And walked out the room.  
  
She walked o her locker and opened it and went outside to the back of the  
school. She opened the door and looked around and no one was there. She  
  
Stood there for a minute then let out a sigh and started to walk to the tennis  
court.  
  
"WAIT WAIT!" yelled a blue haired girl. Rayne turned around *'' awww great"*  
Rayne said in ther head.  
  
" I've been looking for you " said the blue headed girl  
  
"Ohh? And who are you? " questioned Rayne  
  
" Oh im Aqua " she said happily  
  
" so... why are you following me? " Rayne said  
  
" well... I was wondering if you wane to go to the movies then go back to my  
house " Aqua said in a soft voice the smiled.  
  
" YOU MORON IM A GIRL! " Rayne shouted " IM NOT A FRIGGIN GUY! "  
  
Aqua looked confuse and hugged Rayne's arm " Oh dont be silly your  
not a girl " she said while laughing. Rayne pulled her hand away and stared  
at her coldly.  
  
" um... guessing you dont wanna go out with me " Aqua said sadly  
  
" Exactly " said Rayne. She turned around and walked away leaving Aqua  
behind.  
  
*" THAT IDIOT DITZ THOUGHT I WAZ A GUY! Gee.. Do I really look like that?  
Well i dont care but if she lays on finger on me I SWEAR SHELL NEVER  
TOUCH AGAIN!"* She said in her head.  
  
The bell rang and Rayne walked back into school. Hundreds of students  
stampeded out of their classes trying to get to lunch.  
  
" Damn now how am I gonna get through? " she said in the mind  
  
" MOVE! " she said while pushing people out of her way to get her lunch.  
  
" ha! I made it " she said quietly. She grabbed her lunch then walked down to the  
cafeteria. She looked around for a table.  
  
" good one table left " she said in her head. She walked over and sat down  
alone. She liked it better that way.  
  
Nearby a spikey haired guy walked over to the table and sat down across from  
Rayne, she tried to ignore his presence but his stare got the best of her.  
  
She broke the silence and yelled " WHAT?! "  
  
The boy jus blinked and asked " why do you wear that scarf thingy around  
your face all the time? "  
  
Rayne really hated when people asked her that. She jus stared at him and  
answered " cold sore " " your lieing " he said "so what if I am? "  
  
The boy looked away then asked her another question " why do you carry  
round that samari sword sometimes? Isnt that illegal or something? "  
  
" dont know and dont care " she said as she got up to throw out her lunch.  
  
" Screw school" she thought " I'll jus skip the rest of my classes" she walked  
out of school and walked into a nearby food market. She opened the door  
  
finding people staring at her. She looked away and headed to get a drink. She  
picked up te can and went to pay for it. She walked out and started to drink her  
soda. When her eyes stumbled across a store that said The Store Of  
Darkness .  
  
She walked in and found weird stuff in there. " Oh hello child " greeted an old  
lady from behind. Rayne turned around to see the smiling old lady. The smile  
on the old lady's fac faded away. Her eyes grew and started to point at Rayne.  
  
" You! " she said loudly  
  
" Um... what? " Rayne asked  
  
" You are the choosen one " the old lady said softly  
  
" WHAT?! Ok lady your starting to freak me out so.. Um.. I-I jus gonna leave  
now" said Rayne as she started to walk out the store she reached for the door  
knob  
  
" you have to save the world " said the old lady " I know you believe me Rayne"  
she added.  
  
Rayne's eyes grew she turned around and said " H-How do you know my  
name?"  
  
The old lady smiled and walked over to Rayne and held her hand and said " I  
know a lot about you your day will come when you will understand" she let go  
of Rayne's hand. Then Rayne opened the door then left.  
  
*" what was she talking about? How'd she know my name? What will come?"*  
She thought in her head over and over again. The words " your chosen to save  
the world" echoed in her head.  
  
She shook her head and tried to forget about it. She let out a sigh and walked  
home. It was dark when she came back. She walked in and found her drunk  
mother asleep on the couch. Its been hard for her mother to focus becus she  
had jus divorced a month ago. Rayne felt sorry for her mom and what she was  
going through. She looked at her mother and whispered " good night "  
She grabbed an apple then headed up to her room. She bit into her apple.  
  
* BLING! *  
  
She looked over to her computer and saw that somone had Imed her.  
  
xBlackRosex: Hey! Where were you today?  
  
Rayne started to type.  
  
Rayne on me x3: I skipped school  
  
xBlackRosex: why didnt you tell me? I wanted to come!  
  
Rayne on me x3: ha sry i was jus pretty mest up today.  
  
xBlackRosex: ohh..  
  
* BLING! *  
  
Someone else had Imed her.  
  
"Save x the x world? " she said " who the hell is that? " she grabbed her mouse  
and clicked accept.  
  
Save x the x world: you need to save the world wether you like it or not  
  
Rayne on me x3: who are you?!  
  
Save x the x world signed off.  
  
Rayne sat there starin at the screen thinking.  
  
xBlackRosex: HEEEEELLLLOOOOOOO?!??! you there? RAYNE!!!!!?  
  
Rayne on me x3: oh.. Yea sry but I gotta go bye  
  
She put up her away message and tried going to bed. She couldnt  
Sleep from think too much.  
  
" you have to save the world " echoed in her head again then fell asleep  
from thinking too much. 


	2. Freeze

Freeze  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Rayne honey wake up" her mother said as she shook her  
Shoulder. She got up and stretched the walked to school.  
  
"WAIT WAIT! WAIT FOR ME PLZ!!" yelled Aqua racing  
behind her.  
  
"aww no aww hell naww" Rayne said in her mind. She  
stopped walking and turned around  
  
" There you are I was looking for you yesterday I wanted  
t-" she said while Rayne turned around and walked away  
  
"NONO WAIT PLZ!" Aqua shouted  
  
Rayne stopped and waited for Aqua to catch up.  
  
" what do you want?" said Rayne  
  
" um.. I forgot to ask you what your name was" Aqua said  
shyly.  
  
Rayne jus stood there staring at her. Aqua's cheeks started  
to turn red.  
  
" I told you im not a guy " Rayne said then walked away  
from her once again.  
  
*" GOD who does she think she is? Ill rip her eyes out if  
she ever looks at me again" she thought  
  
"POP QUIZ" yelled the teacher while I students  
awed. Rayne pulled down her scarf that was hiding the  
bottom half of her face then looked down at her test and  
let out a sigh.  
  
While letting out a sigh frost came out of her mouth  
Freezing the paper to the desk her eyes widened and  
opened her mouth to exhale. Cold frost air came out  
freezing the desk even more. She quickly pulled her scarf  
up and ran out of her math class.  
  
She looked around in relief to see no one in the halls. She  
Ran to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.  
She took off her scarf and gave a hard blow freezing the  
mirror and the sink. She smiled and started testing her  
power on different objects.  
  
She walked to the tennis court outside of school and  
Froze the net. The spikey haired boy was walking by and  
saw what she did.  
  
"WHOOA! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!?!" he said in  
amazment.  
  
Rayne stared at him them she said " you aren't gonna tell  
Anyone are you?"  
  
" NO WAY! oh im sry for asking you those questions the  
other day" he said.  
  
"its alright those things happen" she said  
  
" oh my names Ryo! " he exclaimed while holding out a  
hand.  
  
"Rayne" she replied and shook his hand.  
  
*FLASHBACK ENDS*  
  
That's how my whole life changed but it doesn't end there.  
This wasn't even the beginning. 


	3. Agetha

AGETHA  
  
CHAPTER: 3  
  
Rayne walked home from school and walked up to her  
room. She put her bag down and picked up her Samari  
sword that her father gave her before he left.  
  
She took it out of its case and swung it really fast. She  
was pretty good at holding and swing the sword.  
  
She put it back in the case and carried it outside as she  
usually does. She met up with Ryo at a nearby Market.  
  
" why do you always carry that thing if you aren't even  
gonna use it? " he asked.  
  
"Im gonna need it I jus don't know what for" she said  
  
They walked out the store and started walking along the  
Sidewalk.  
  
"Rayne " someone whispered. Rayne looked around to  
find no one there except Ryo.  
  
"did you call me? " she questioned.  
  
" no why? " he said.  
  
" ohh nothing I jus thought I heard someone call me  
that's all. " she answered.  
  
" Rayne " the whisper became louder. She turned  
around ans saw the old lady from the weird store.  
  
" its time " said the old lady.  
  
" time for what? " questioned Rayne.  
  
" time for me to teach you everything I know" she said  
  
"whats going on here?" said Ryo.  
  
" ill explain later you go on ahead" said Rayne  
  
" ok" he replied.  
  
Ryo walked away leaving Rayne and the old lady alone.  
  
" allow me to introduce myself I am Agetha" said the old  
lady.  
  
" now come with me ill teach you everthing you need to  
know" she said while pulling on Rayne's hand.  
  
They entered the freaky store where they first met.  
and walked into a big room.  
  
" now the first thing you have to learn is how to fight with  
the sword now I know you already know how to hold and  
swing it all you need is something to actually wack."  
Agetha said.  
  
Rayne had a confused look on her face.  
  
" Rayne when I send out the weird looking creatures don't  
scream ok? She asked.  
  
" ok" she answered.  
  
Agetha opened a cage and let out a huge weird looking  
Dog.  
  
" WoO.. what the hell is that?!" Rayne asked with a  
surprised look on her face.  
  
" creatures form the other world" she replied.  
  
" what?! Ok whatever you say" Rayne said. She slashed  
and swung her sword and killed the dog like animals.  
  
" good now ill show you other ways to use the sword and  
let you fight a harder bunch of monsters" she said  
  
" um. ok" Rayne replied.  
  
Agetha taught her as much as she could before it got dark.  
Rayne was covered in sweat from the practice.  
  
" all I want you to do is practice some of the things I taught  
you and come back here same time tomorrow" she  
commanded.  
  
" alright" Rayne said.  
  
She walked home and went inside the house.  
  
" where were you?" her mother asked.  
  
" ohh I-I was walking" she said  
  
" ok well go to bed its getting late" her mother said.  
  
Rayne walked up to her room and practiced some of the  
stuff that Agetha taught her. Then she went to sleep.  
  
The next morning she woke up and walked outside carrying  
her sword. She walked to Ryo's house and knocked on the  
door.  
  
" hey wud up?" said Ryo.  
  
" nuthin" said Rayne.  
  
" hey you wanna go to tat place I went to yesterday?" she  
asked.  
  
" yea!" Ryo said in excitement.  
  
They walked to the small store hidden in am alley.  
  
" um. are you sure this is safe?" he asked  
  
" why? You scared?" she said  
  
" me scared? HA! Don't even play." He joked  
  
Rayne opened the door and called for Agetha.  
  
" ohhh why hello child I wasn't expecting you so early."  
Agetha said happily.  
  
" yea Ryo over here wanted to check the place out" she said  
while looking at him.  
  
" ohh its quite alright" Agetha said " Rayne do you want to  
start practice now?  
  
" sure" she said.  
  
Ryo sat down and watched while Rayne got up ready to  
Take on what ever was behind the door.  
  
" are you ready?" Agetha asked while holding the door knob  
  
Rayne made a serious face and said " ready"  
  
Agetha opened the door and let out an ambush of tall  
Zombie like monsters.  
  
" woO.. no possible way!" Ryo said in amazment.  
  
She swung and slashed and she was pretty good. But she  
Started to get tired. She swung her sword but missed her  
Target the zombie pushed her down and scratched her face.  
  
Her sword flew across the room leaving her without a  
weapon. She was getting beat up really bad but still tried to  
fight back.  
  
" Rayne!" Agetha yelled. Rayne turned around to face  
Agetha.  
  
" think fast" Agetha replied with a smile.  
  
Rayne slowly pulled down her scarf and blew. She froze the  
Remaining enemies and took a deep breath in relief.  
  
" that was unbelievable!" Ryo shouted " I get to try next! He  
said in amazment.  
  
Rayne took a seat on the floor holding her stomach taking  
A deep breaths. " trust me you don't want to"  
  
Agetha sat down beside her healing her wounds.  
  
Ryo looked at his watch and shouted " wOo.. I better get  
Going my moms gonna kill me!" the ran out the door  
saying bye to them.  
  
Agetha looked at Rayne and said " you haven't been using  
your ice power haven't you?"  
  
Rayne looked away and said " how did you know?"  
  
" Rayne its important that you practice all of your powers  
youll need it in the future" Agetha replied.  
  
Rayne looked at her.  
  
" why o you always talk about the future is it really that  
important?"  
  
" youll soon find out" Agetha said quietly.  
  
" now all I need is you mothers approval for skipping 3  
months of school for your training" she added as she got  
up.  
  
" wOo.. do I really need that long to train? Besides I don't  
think my mom would agree" she said.  
  
" so.. you would rather be at school? Agetha questioned  
  
" uh. good point I'll find a way to get her into it if she  
doesn't don't worry" Rayne said while getting up  
  
" hey thanks for the training I better go"  
  
Rayne got up and started walking out to the street.  
  
" no thank you Rayne" Agetha said very quietly that only she  
could hear.  
  
She entered her house.  
  
" where were you?" her mother asked angrily as she drank  
her beer.  
  
" where does it look like I've been I was out" Rayne replied  
while walking up to her room.  
  
" ohh and I need you to say yes for .."  
  
Rayne stopped and thought  
*" now if I tell her the truth shell say no but if its for school  
I GOT IT!"*  
  
" ..a foreign exchange thing for school" she continued  
  
her mother follows her upstairs to her room and leans on  
the door frame.  
  
" is it gonna cost me anything"  
  
Rayne smiled and said " no"  
  
Her mother smiled " get that scarf off your face" she joked  
  
Rayne smiled and said " good night"  
  
"good night" said her mother.  
  
Rayne turned off her light and sat on her windowsill to look  
up into the clear sky. The light of the moon shined on her  
face making her eyes a crystal hazel color.  
  
She thought about leaving her mother alone for 3 months  
wondering if shell make it or ever get lonely and wondered  
about Ryo if hell be ok. Know him hes gonna get into trouble  
a lot. She also wondered what shell go through during her  
training or even whats the training for.  
  
She got up and packed her things (which isn't much) for  
Tomorrow.  
  
" I gotta get some rest if I'm gonna train tomorrow" she said  
in her head.  
  
She pulled the covers and went to sleep.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````` ok so.. this was a boring chapter .. But I had to put it in to make my story make sense so..  
yea. but I promise ill try making the rest of it . a lil more worth reading .. 


End file.
